Ʒómo
Classification and Dialects None Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Roots There are 149 roots (so far) which work together to create all words in the Ʒómo language. More roots may be added, but no more than 216 roots can exist. The roots are divided into noun roots and verb roots. Other parts of speech just use the noun roots. Noun Roots: Ba, Bé, Bó, Bu, De, Dá, Do, Du, Ðí, Ðy, Fa, Fé, Fí, Fy, Fó, Ge, Gí, Go (can be noun or verb), Gu, Há, Hé, Ho, Hu, Ja, Já, Jí, Ké, Kí, Ky, Ko, Kó, Ce, Co, Có, Cu, Lá, Lí, Lo, Ló, Lu, Má, Mé, Mo, Mó (can be noun or verb), Mu, Ní, Ny, No, Ŋa, Ŋí, Pa, Pá, Py, Po, Pó, Qí, Qy, Sa, Se, Sí, Sy, So, Xe, Xé, Xí, Xy, Ta, Tí, Te, Ty, To, Tó, Θu, Va, Vá, Vy, Vo, Vu (can be noun or verb), Wá, Wé, Wó, Wu, Yu, Zá, Zy, Zó, Ʒá, Ʒo, Ʒó, ‘A, ‘Á, ‘E, ‘É, ‘I, ‘Ó, ‘U Verb Roots: Bo, Qé, Dé, Fo, Ga, Go (can be noun or verb), Cá, Me, Mí, Mó (can be noun or verb), Ŋó, Pé, Sá, Xó, Su, Té, Θe, Vu (can be noun or verb), Wí Misc Roots: Be, Qa, Qo, Dí, Ða, Fá, Gy, Hí, Hó, Ju, Cé, Cí, Cy, Le, Lé, Ly, Pí, Θá, We, Yé, Yo, Zí, ‘E, ‘O Syntax Every word is structured as a compound. It is possible to have a word composed of the same roots but with a different order. If you have two nounal roots, the second nounal root will have dominance over the first one. A waymo would translate as a system of knowledge, for example, while moway would translate as a knowledge of systems (m. The word yuthu would translate as skin rain, which is rain of the skin (sweat). Thuyu, however, would be skin of the rain, which would be the raining down of skin. A very frightful image. There are no adjectives in the Zhormo language, and instead are just prefixes added on to the start of the word. If you said war'ay (leader "big-person"), war is used as an adjectival prefix, but using war on its own would mean "large size". If you wanted to say "Subject is adjective", you would instead say it as "subject has adjectiveness". For example, instead of saying "I am happy.", you would say "I have happiness." To make plurals, add the word thar "many" to the end of a noun. So "animal" -> Sothar "animals". Who, what, where, when, why and how all follow the same pattern, which is to add pe to the end of a respective suffix. What is pe, the root, and pe'ay is who, pe'or is when, pe'i is where, pe'ar is why and pe'u is how. If you wish to ask which, add mo as a prefix to any of these words e.g. mope'ay = which person. This same rule is used to distinguish a from the (de -> mode). There is no words for this, these, that or those, and instead mode and modethar are used for all of them. Pronouns all end in 'a. Pronouns in first person start with de, second person pronouns start with bair and third person pronouns start with ju. De'a, bair'a and ju'a are I, you and it respectively. To make the third person pronoun gendered, add tor or fa to the beginning. Torju'a is he, faju'a is she, although most people just choose to refer to people in third person with ju'a. To make it plural, thar is used as an infix instead, always placed directly before the 'a. Dethar'a is we, bairthar'a is you (plural) and Juthar'a is they. Possessive pronounds are done by adding khar to the start. Kharde'a, is my, kharbair'a is your, kharju'a is its. Sentences are structured Subject Transitive Verb Object. Indirect objects are fitted into the verb, like in waypay (give-knowledge), where knowledge is the indirect object, eg De’a waypay bair’a (I give you knowledge). Lexicon Ʒómo/English to Ʒómo Dictionary Ʒómo/Ʒómo to English Dictionary Example text